La niñera Miku
by Kagamine Gabriela
Summary: Miku esta obsesionada con un manga romántico, hace poco anunciaron que iban a sacar objetos limitados de el manga pero no tiene fuente de dinero , sus padres se negaron a darle dinero para eso , así que la única forma de reunir dinero rápido es siendo niñera


Soy Hatsune Miku , tengo 15 años y recientemente me he interesado por algo ademas del canto , eso es manga , ver las escenas romanticas me pone muy sentimental, son tan hermosas aunque algunaa veces la protagonista es una tonta es decir el prota chico la ama y se nota aleguas y ella no se da cuenta de nada ...

En fin la razon por la que me este presentando no es para quejarme de esas protagonistas aunque la verdad en el fondo me gusta porque hace la trama mas larga , estoy aqui porque dentro de un mes saldra una figura limitada !limitada! del manga que estoy leyendo , la necesito , !la necesito ¡ , pero vale mucho y mis padres se niegan a darme dinero para comprarla asi que trabajare a medio tiempo , ya que son vacaciones muy conveniente para la trama trabajare de niñera

Un trabajo facil , mis vecinos necesitaban de una asi que no podia dejar la oportunidad y yo me ofreci , conozco a sus hijos , tienen 6 años y son gemelos , se llaman Kagamine Rin y Len , ellos se ven muy tranquilos , o eso era lo que la Miku del pasado pensaba ...

Miku-no se preocupen los cuidare muy bien -dijo confiada mas ella no sabia la razon por la que no habian encontrado niñera

mama kahamine- Miku tu sufres de estres o tienes problemas del corazon?- que pregunta mas rara pense

Miku-soy completamente saludable- golpee mi pecho en son de confianza

padre kagamine- ca-cariño creo que ya deberiamos de irnos , no vaya hacer que se arrepienta - lo ultimo que dijo no lo entendi ya que lo dijo susurrando

mama kagamine- ti-tienes razon , entonces Miku te los dejamos a cargo

Miku-si , que les vaya bien -dije sonriendo mientras veia que se iban , entre a la casa , pero... no se escuchaba ningun ruido - Rin ? Len? ...-nadie contesto -talvez estan en sus cuartos - fui a sus cuartos pero no encontre nada -... ta-talvez estan en el baño -ya me estaba preocupando y fui pero no habia nadie, de pronto escuche la puerta abrirse y baje corriendo , la puerta estaba abierta , asi que eso significaba que ellos... - sa-salieron?! - sali corriendo pero en cuanto pase la puerta se cerro y escuche que cerraron con llave - ... - vi por la ventana y ahi estaba Len y Rin viendome con una sonrisa - ni-niños pueden abrir la puerta ?- negaron con sus cabezas - abran la por favor -otra vez negaron - esta haciendo frio

Rin-las niñeras son mandonas

Len-ya tenemos suficiente con nuestra mama

Miku- que clase de niños piensan eso ?! , miren no pueden dejarme a fuera o sus padre los castigaran

Rin- Len quieres helado ?

Len- si! , con chocolate -fui completamente ignorada por un niños de 6 años

Miku-oigan ! , oigan no !, no pueden comer helado ! es malo en la noche ! - ellos solo sacaron el helado y unas cucharas y se fueron - Rin ! , Len ! abran la puerta - fui a la puerta y la force pero ... nada

vecinos-otra victima de esos niños

30 minutos despues

Miku- son mas inteligentes de lo que se ven , cerraron las ventanas y puertas , pero aun les falta mucho , yo Hatsune Miku soy extremadamente buena escalando -me dije a mi misma , esos niños no me ganaran , de alguna manera subi hasta el segundo piso y entre , con cuidado baje las escaleras y fui a la sala en donde estaban , pero no estaban ya ahi , solo la television con estatica -ellos ya se dieron cuenta -las luces se apagaron , solo se escuchaba la estatica y unas gotaa del grifo mal cerrado y solo pense- les va a salir bastante de agua - fui al grifo y lo cerre un proyectil que era un globo con un liquido venia directamente hacia mi , lo vi por el reflejo del vidrio y con una sarten lo detuve , el globo expleto y pintura era lo que tenia - asi que quieren jugar sucio -me dije - no solo ustedes han sido niños insoportables - les dije - les enseñare lo que la Miku pequeña sabia hacer

Desde ese momento la guerra habia sido declarada , los Kagamine contra Miku , una feroz batalla , los Kagamine conocian bien el terreno pero Miku tenia mas experiencia , ujummm desde este momento yo el narrador les contare los sucesos

Miku paso por el campo de minas con una gran agilidad cual gato que no quiere mojarse se tratara , derrente activo una trampa , dos ollas venian por los dos lados , ella las esquivo por poco , pero sus zapatos quedaron pegados al piso

Miku- un viejo truco pero efectivo - penso ella- no puedo enfrentarme a ellos sin darlo todo - se quito su zapatos y solo quedo con calcetines , subi las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido , fue al cuarto de los Kagamine y ahi encontro 2 pistolas de agua y un salta cuerdas , derrepente yna lluvia de huevos iban hacia ella - una emboscada ! -se dijo asi misma - se cubrio con las almohada de ellos y de pronto la lluvia ceso , se quito las almohadas y un huevo en la cara le cayo , trato de limpiarse , pero otros huevos venian detras de otro y otro , Miku tosio - estos niños! - ellos se rieron y ella los siguio , pero era una trampa , habian pudsto un balde de plumas y harina que cayo sobre ella

Miku- me las pagaran- dijo con un aura asesina - me las pagaran ! , arruinaron mi camisa , mi camisa favorita , no los perdonare me escucharon ! ?-ellos ya se habian ido , Miku agarro las pistolas y el salta cuerda , con una risa psicopata - no huiran de mi

Continuara...


End file.
